


Coming Home

by Kashshaptu (DoctorBibbly)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBibbly/pseuds/Kashshaptu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die comes home from shopping and finds that Kyo has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Omg my first Diru fanfic in AGES! If you read it and wanna share what you thought, please do! Comments are my crack <3  
> This just sort of spawned from my imagination, enjoy!

Die had been shopping most of the day and his arms were full of bags. Instead of trying to find his keys with his arms full, he just rang the doorbell, hoping his lover was home and would open the door for him. He impatiently waited, ringing the doorbell twice, but his call wasn’t answered. He sighed, Kyo must be sleeping or something, and put the bags down on the carpet in the hallway of their apartment building. He started roaming around for his keys and when he found them he unlocked the door and opened it. He grabbed all the bags and walked inside the house. 

“I’m home!” he yelled. He didn’t care if he woke the other up, it was late afternoon and he knew the other should probably get up anyway. He put all the bags on the kitchen table and took off his jacket, hanging it on the back of one of the chairs. “I got you some cool stuff, come check it out!” He yelled again. He still hadn’t received an answer.

“Take off your clothes,” a low voice said from a dark corner on the couch, “Now.” 

Die was startled and walked slowly towards the couch. “Wow, I didn’t see you there, I got you some...” but that was all he could say before the other interrupted, “I said, now!” he growled, standing up and walking over towards Die. He circled him and grabbed onto his hair and pulled him slightly down so his mouth was near his ear. “You’ve been a bad boy. Take.them.off.” he growled low, his breath hissing in the redhead’s ear. 

“Oh shit,” Die thought, feeling lust rush over him without warning. They had discussed this a while ago. They had been talking about their kinks and Die had admitted he’d like to experiment in some dominant-submissive play. Kyo hadn’t really committed to anything Die had said, so he had pushed it to the back of his mind, thinking his lover hadn’t been that interested. 

He was at a loss for words right now, standing in quite an awkward position, knees half bent by the way the other held him down, already feeling the strain on his muscles, a blush on his cheeks that this was already turning him on. His hands reached up to his shirt, hastily starting to undo the buttons. 

“Today you’re mine and you’re going to do whatever I want.”

“Yes... please,” Die hotly whispered, his shirt now undone, but still on his frame, hands fumbling with his jeans and boxer shorts, working them down his thighs. His already hard length sprung forth from its confines. Suddenly Kyo let him go with a little push, making him fall to his knees. “When I get back you’re completely naked and on your knees, like this. You are not to touch yourself.” 

Kyo didn’t even spare him a second look before walking out of the room and it made the other just that much more aroused and excited for what was to come next. He didn’t even hesitate and instantly got out of his clothes, throwing the discarded shirt, jeans and underwear into a corner before returning to his spot.

When Kyo got back, he was grinning and Die, eyes wide with anticipation, followed his every move, his proud erection jutting out, slightly twitching. His lover had a black satin strip in his hands. Making quick work of it, he bent down behind Die, grabbing his wrists together and binding the strap tightly around them. “Stay there,” was the command that harshly whispered into his ear.

Kyo stepped away from the other, circling around his naked and bound frame, his own arousal clear by the bulge in his pants. He had thought long and hard about how he wanted to do this, a world of possibilities opening up to him when Die had confided in him that he had a submissive streak. He stood in front of the couch for a long time, looking at the redhead, eyes roaming over his body, wondering how long he would patiently sit there, waiting for a command. It seemed forever and he grinned.

“I think you should come over and let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours like the slut that you are,” Kyo growled. Die was looking expectantly up at Kyo. “Yes...Please,” he said and he started to shuffle over towards the blonde. Kyo undid his belt and the zip of his jeans, revealing no underwear and a cock, already hard, jutting out form between the teeth of the zipper. “Hurry up and tell me how badly you want me to shove my cock down your throat,” He growled, reaching to grab the other’s red hair tightly and drag him over to him, using his other hand to push his pants slightly further down. 

“I want to take it all in and let you fuck my mouth as long and rough as you please...” Die stated hotly as Kyo pressed his rock hard cock against his face, smearing pre come all over his cheeks. “Good,” Kyo said in a low voice. He held his length steady in his hand and guided the other’s mouth onto it. He started slowly, but seeing the redheaded’s mouth slide slickly up and down his arousal made him quickly up the pace and he threw his head back, fucking the man’s mouth with fervour. Die was making soft sounds, trying to accommodate to the blonde’s rather large length, while trying not to choke on it. After a minute Kyo stopped and pulled the other off his cock, a sneer on his face.

“I want to see how much you can take in,” he started as he slowly pushed the man’s head down over his length. “Don’t disappoint me.” He growled. Die was trying to swallow around him, slowly taking him in until his nose was tickled by soft hair around his cock and he swallowed. “That’s it,” Kyo growled, groaning as he kept the other’s head pressed down, “Good boy.” He released him. Die moved his head back and breathed in deeply. His eyes were teary and his chin was coated in saliva, a thread of it still connected to Kyo’s cock. “Look at you. You look like a dirty slut! Do you want more?” Kyo asked, his hand pinching his cheeks between his fingers, forcing him to look up. The redhead looked at him with wide eyes, lust coursing through them and nodded. 

“Yes,” he managed to breathe out. Kyo let go of the man’s face and slapped it. “Yes...what?” He barked, watching the redness spread over Die’s cheek.

“Please! Yes, please, I need more!” Die immediately burst out. 

Without responding he grabbed Die by his hair again and slid his lips over his cock. He started a fast rhythm, fucking the other’s mouth, going in as deep as he could. The way the other accepted everything he threw at him made him groan loudly, feeling Die’s throat muscles swallow around him with every rough thrust. It wasn’t long before he knew he wouldn’t be able to take this much longer. His breathing was hitching and he was growling with every thrust. “I’m going to come now.” He stated, trying to keep his voice from breaking. “I want you to swallow every fucking drop of cum that I shoot down your throat, understood?” Die groaned loudly in acknowledgement, looking straight into Kyo’s eyes as he started moving his head up and down that cock without aid, faster and faster, pupils dark with arousal.

Kyo felt the familiar tightening in his groin at the way the other seemed to want to eat him up and yelled out, “Fuck, Die!” His seed started spilling into the redhead’s mouth and throat in thick spurts, hips thrusting roughly. Die was swallowing every spurt the other gave him. Kyo’s responses and his cock so far down his throat had made him rock hard and he moaned as the other started to slow down, giving him time to clean him off completely. When his head was released he started lapping at Kyo’s softening cock, making sure he had cleaned up every drop of his salty cum.

When Kyo had enough, he pushed Die away from his cock, not bothering to tuck himself in his pants, knowing he’d take them off later anyway. “Good boy, maybe I should reward you.” 

And before Die could react, Kyo grabbed him roughly by his long hair, walking towards the bedroom. Die winced at the way his hair was pulled and had no other choice than to follow Kyo on his knees. He couldn’t completely keep up with Kyo’s pace, having to shuffle like that, resulting in the other having to pull him along every few steps. He was so hard right now, and every bit of attention he received, pain or pleasure, turned him on that much more. 

When they reached the bedroom, Kyo dragged him straight over to the bed, pushing him onto it none to gently. “Ass up,” He commanded, making Die scramble. He was on his knees, shoulders and face digging into the bed, his bound arms resting against his lower back. Kyo walked forward, hands reaching out to grab Die’s ass firmly, squeezing the cheeks, feeling himself getting aroused again as he imagined pounding into his tight hole so hard that he would scream. He let a harsh slap fall against the pale cheek and Die let out a groan, pre-cum now steadily leaking from his cock, “Kyo...” He whispered hoarsely, “Please...” 

The blonde ignored him and walked to the bedside cabinet and rummaged around in the drawer, returning with a bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers, “How badly do you want to be fucked, right now?” He asked, low voice, looking at the man sprawled on the bed, trying to keep his balance.

Kyo’s words elicited a groan from Die’s lips, “So fucking bad. I want your big cock to pound into me over and over. I need you to use me...fill me...” The words came tumbling from his lips, panting and straining at the thought of it all. He spread his legs a bit further, completely exposing himself to his lover. Kyo couldn’t help but let out a soft moan at the other’s position and words and quickly spread the lube over the puckered entrance.

“Your hands can reach, right? Prep yourself for me.” He poured some extra lube over Die’s already reaching fingers, slowly taking off his shirt and dropping it carelessly beside him as he watched the other’s bound hands inch closer to his opening. He could tell the other was straining to properly reach while trying to keep balance. “Faster!” he yelled, another harsh slap landing on his ass, resulting in a loud moan spilling from the redhead’s mouth. It excited him to no end to see that the other was so utterly desperate for it. “Tell me what you’re doing, how it feels,” he whispered as the first of Die’s long digits entered himself, accompanied by a loud gasp. 

“I... Oh god, Kyo...it feels so good...” he breathed out, gasping and moaning as he started moving his finger desperately in and out. Kyo’s hand reached towards his own cock, softly squeezing it as he fixedly stared at those fingers, moving so slickly. “Add the second,” he said, getting impatient. The other had obeyed immediately, adding a second finger together with the first and Kyo could see he was trying to reach his own prostate. It was obvious, though, by the frustrated moans and whimpers that he couldn’t quite reach from that position. Die started adding a third finger, really straining to properly reach now, and moaned lewdly, “Fuck...I can’t wait for your hard cock to ram into me,” he groaned out, working himself open for the other. 

Kyo growled low in his throat and quickly slid his pants down his legs, stepping out of them before landing another harsh slap against the already red flesh of Die’s ass. When he got onto the bed, he grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly slicking his own length and grabbed the other’s hand, stilling it and removing his fingers. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, bury myself so deep inside of you, you’ll feel me for days after,” Kyo groaned as he pushed in fast, burying himself completely inside the other. 

Die let out a loud cry, pleasure raking through his body when Kyo entered him. He didn’t give him any time to adjust and immediately started a fast paced rhythm. Die moaned loudly every time the other pushed deep into him, feeling Kyo’s fingers dig into his hips. “Ahh... I love your big cock filling me up...fuck me harder, please!” he groaned out loudly, trying to buck back against the other. Kyo’s grunts got louder when he spoke those words, letting out a snarl as he sped up, one hand moving to press against his shoulders, pushing him harder against the mattress.

“You like this, don’t you? Me, driving into you, just using you for my own pleasure,” Kyo growled, unable to hold himself back anymore. The bed was protesting at his brutal rhythm, but neither man cared. “I want you to beg for your release like the slut you are.” A thin sheen of sweat lay over both their bodies as they were completely lost in the pleasure they shared. Die let out a loud cry as a slightly changed angle suddenly brushed right over his prostate, hitting it with every thrust.

“Fuck...Kyo, please... Let me come, please make me come, I need it so bad...” he rambled, his bound hands trying desperately to grab onto something, hips attempting to push back against the other, feeling that wonderful cock drive so deep into him so fast and hard.

With a loud groan, Kyo removed his hand from the other’s back and spit into his palm, then reaching around to grab a hold of Die’s leaking length. He started to jerk in time with his thrusts, trying to go as fast as possible. He couldn’t hold back his own orgasm much longer, “I want you to spill everything you’ve got while I come deep inside you” he whispered hoarsely, using the remaining hand on his hip to grip him even tighter as he kept pounding in that tight heat.

“Fuck... Kyo, I’m going to...” Die yelled out loudly, feeling his dick pulse against Kyo’s hand as the first waves of his orgasm crashed over him, clamping down around Kyo’s cock. This caused his lover to cry out loudly as he came too, those muscles milking everything he had into the redhead’s warm cavern. They were lost in their own pleasure for a few moments, Kyo completely still against Die, head thrown back, and Die bucking against Kyo’s hand in a choppy rhythm. 

When they had both somewhat recovered from their powerful orgasms, Die felt Kyo gently pulling out, at the same time undoing the satin straps around his wrists, massaging his arms, stimulating the blood flow black into his slightly numb extremities. “Holy shit...” Die breathed when the other gently pushed him on his side and crawl up against his back.

“How was that?” Kyo asked, completely back to his normal, shy self, hands running over his lover’s body, pressing his warmth against him. 

“Fuck...I loved that so much,” Die whispered, slowly turning around in the other’s embrace, groaning a bit at his sore muscles, but smiling nonetheless, pressing his lips against Kyo’s, realising they hadn’t kissed even once the entire time. His arms wrapped around Kyo, his face snuggling against the other’s shoulder, “Did you like it?” he asked almost timidly, unsure of this was something Kyo could get into. 

Kyo smiled and kissed the top of Die’s head, drawing him in closer, hands tightening around him, “I loved it and I want to do it again, if you’re willing,” he said, yawning. He knew it was probably best if they took a quick shower to clean up and have some dinner, but he was getting seriously tired and figured a short nap wouldn’t hurt. He closed his eyes, listening to Die’s soft chuckle, “Are you kidding? I’m more than willing,” he said shyly, also yawning, feeling sleepiness overwhelm him.

They’d discuss this and their newfound pleasure later. For now, though, everything was perfect.


End file.
